Future Gohan (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Manga Before his eventual death, Future Gohan is arguably the most powerful warrior left on Earth, but is weaker compared to his present timeline counterpart (who was more younger yet more powerful than him, due to his training in the Time Chamber with his father, thus giving him more access to his latent power) when he fought the immensely powerful android Cell (who absorbed the present timeline incarnations of Future Gohan's killers of his future timeline). In the manga when Future Trunks attained his Super Saiyan form, he struggled against Future Gohan's base form. Future Gohan states that he wished he was as strong as his father, like his present counterpart was, but later surpassed his father during and after the Cell Games, but it was not an easy task (Future Gohan never surpassed his father in power, due to his inexperience, and not training with him in the Time Chamber to master the Super Saiyan form, due to his death), and also that Future Trunks would surpass him in a few months. Future Android 17 claims to Future Gohan that when he had previously defeated him he had not even used half of his power. Anime In the History of Trunks, Gohan seemed to have gotten stronger via Zenkai as he was able to hold his own against both androids for some time despite having one arm, unlike their last encounter in which he could not hold his own at all with both his arms, even though android 17 was suppressed, but once the Androids team up and use their Accel Dance, he was soundly overwhelmed, while in the present timeline, Super Saiyan 2 Present Gohan easily overpowered and slaughtered every last one of the seven Cell Juniors singlehandedly, each in one blow (as they have nearly the strength of Cell himself), despite using their most powerful attacks and teaming up on him, Gohan just shrugged it off as if nothing happened, unlike Future Gohan, who suffered grievous injuries and pain when being hit by the future Androids' ki''attacks, Gohan even managed to defeat Cell with only a right arm-powered Kamehameha, after a long and painstaking Beam Struggle (because he lost the use of his left arm at the time), something a one-armed Future Gohan cannot do against the weaker Androids, although he managed to overpower them with his own right arm-powered Kamehameha in a Beam Struggle against their Non-Stop Violence. Before Future Trunks departs to the past, Future Bulma tells him that he is only about as strong as Future Gohan was at the time of his death. Hypothetically, if he was still alive and, instead of facing the androids everyday, he should have went to the Sacred World of the Kais to train with the Z Sword, breaks it, and had his power awakened by the released Old Kai, then a hypothetical Potential Unleashed Future Gohan would have dominated and taken down the Androids very easily on his own without even transforming into a Super Saiyan (Like his present counterpart did with Super Buu), so he must have the same vast dormant power as Present Gohan had, but never released all of it, due to not training with his father, Shin never visiting the Earth, combined with his death at the androids' grasp before he can even release at least half of his dormant power (his Potential Unleashed state only appeared in the video game ''Shin Budokai - Another Road). Video games In Xenoverse 2, after Future Gohan manages to defeat Future Android 16 with the assistance of the Future Warrior, Mira decides to confront him with the intention of draining Future Gohan's hidden power to further his own evolution. During the confrontation, Mira notes that Future Gohan is full of hidden potential. In the Unknown History Saga, Xeno Trunks interferes with Future Gohan's fateful battle and an emotional Xeno Trunks is almost killed. This causes Future Gohan's hidden power to explode as a result of his rage giving him more than enough power to defeat and destroy the androids, bringing peace to that timeline's Future World. Once Gohan realizes that he has the power to defeat them, he remembers all his friends that had died and focuses on using his newfound power to finally destroy the Androids, in order to save both his future world and Xeno Trunks. This shows that Future Gohan actually had the power to defeat Android 17 and 18 hidden within himself, but was never able to tap into it in the original future timeline, as his hidden power often only surfaces when enraged, similar to his main timeline counterpart during the Cell Games, however unlike his main timeline counterpart it does not result in him transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, as the situation was not desperate enough to warrant such a transformation, as 17 and 18 were weaker than Perfect Cell. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Down Burst – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he fires an energy sphereto the ground in order to get away from his opponents. it is Future Gohan's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. Appears under the name Senko Ki Blast in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Intercept – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he moves quickly and gets behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. * Sonic Rush - A physical rush attack used by Future Gohan and named in Xenoverse 2. * Masenko – A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in an anime flashback and as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (he only uses his right hand in the video game for this attack though). In the Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Future Trunks is shown using the Masenko with the present Gohan as Super Saiyans, suggesting that it may have been Future Gohan who taught him the move. ** Hyper Masenko - A stronger version of the Masenko used by Future Gohan in one of Future Trunks' flashbacks. Appears under the name Super Explosive Wave where it is appears as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Kamehameha – A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. ** One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II - A one-handed variation of the Super Kamehameha used as Ultimate Blast in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and in Dragon Ball Heroes. This variation was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He uses it one-handed despite having both arms in video games, making it reminiscent to the loss of his left arm in the manga/anime. *** Fierce Combination – Future Gohan's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs.and Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline. The One-handed Kamehameha mk. II is used as a finishing blast. * Super Explosive Wave – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Future Gohan's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It is used by Future Gohan in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. * Full Power Charge – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. * Wild Sense – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. * Special Beam Cannon – A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime (much less the manga, where we never even see him attempt a blast), but it is apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2 while in his Super Saiyan form and in Shin Budokai - Another Road in his base form. * Gekiretsu Madan – One of Future Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. Called Hyper Masenko in Raging Blast 2. * Burning Attack – Used in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This move is originally used by Future Trunks in the manga/anime. * Evil Barrier – A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 in his Super Saiyan form. Appears as an Evasive Skill under the name Energy Dome in Xenoverse 2. * Power up to the Very Limit – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. * Solar Flare - In the Super manga, it is revealed by Future Trunks that Future Gohan knows the Solar Flare, having taught it to him. Gohan may have learned it from either Future Krillin or Future Goku. Transformations Super Saiyan The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. It is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the alternate timeline, but it he might have became a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends killed by the androids, as suggested by his fierce hatred towards them. He also attempted to teach the ability to Future Trunks and succeeded in the manga, but in the anime it is his death that prompts Future Trunks' transformation. Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohan can take this form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Due to a looser hairstyle compared to his present counterpart, his appearance in this form is noticeably different from his appearance as a Super Saiyan, with the front end of his hair being much sharper and spikier compared to his appearance as a Super Saiyan.. Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan can take on this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in ninth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM9). Unlike Bardock and Goku, Future Gohan has two bangs, instead of just one. Potential Unleashed Category:Characters Like his present counterpart in the main timeline, Future Gohan has his hidden potential awakened by the Future Old Kai during the battle against Future Majin Buu in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. He also became able to harness his power in an Ultimate State. Like Present Gohan, this state does not change his hairstyle yet gains prominent facial features. His eyes become more sharper and outlined, showing noticeable intensity and sternness.